This invention relates to an apparatus for supplying consumable substances comprising feed or water, or both, to a plurality of feeding troughs for animals wherein the amount of feed or water, or both, are weighed by a movable weighing device for weighing the troughs and the material therein.
Such Application is described in Dutch Application NL-A-1010898, filed Dec. 24, 1998, in Dutch Application NL-A-1011799, filed Apr. 15, 1999, and a copending Application filed on Aug. 23, 2000 which is a Continuation of International No. PCT/NL99/00792, filed Dec. 21, 1999. Dutch Application NL-A-1010898 discloses column for feeding or drinking or both for animals, such as cows, which is provided with troughs. Application NL-A-1010898 is incorporated by reference in the present Application. Dutch Application NL-A-1011799 discloses a structure for feeding or watering animals or doing both, in which adjacent troughs overlap each other. Such Application NL-A-1011799 is also incorporated by reference in the present Application.
To the constructions described in the aforementioned Applications there may be added a weighing device for weighing the amount of dosed feed and the amount of consumed feed. However, existing weighing devices have the disadvantage of being difficult to integrate into the apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned Applications. Moreover, the existing weighing devices have a complicated construction and are very expensive.
An object of the instant invention is to obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks by means of an apparatus wherein a metering device supplies feed or drink or both to a feeding trough by means of a weighing device that weighs the trough. In this manner only a few weighing units for weighing a plurality of troughs are required. According to an inventive feature, the apparatus is provided with a control unit for controlling the weighing device. The control unit is also adapted for processing the weighing data. According to again another inventive feature, the apparatus is provided with identification means which are disposed in the vicinity of the trough and by means of which an animal is identified and the control unit is activated. The weighing device is provided with at least one displacing device with the drive unit, such as a stepper motor, for displacing the weighing unit.
In a preferred embodiment the weighing device comprises a central axis around which the weighing unit is rotatably disposed. The position of the weighing unit relative to the troughs is determined by means of one or more positioning sensors with which the weighing unit is provided.
According to another inventive feature, the framework is provided with a guide means, such as a rail or a groove, and a guide element, such as a wheel or a toothed wheel, for guiding the weighing unit along the troughs. When the guide element consists of a toothed wheel, there is preferably provided a toothing on the guide means. The weighing device preferably comprises one or more drive units for displacing the weighing unit. When the drive unit consists of a stepper motor, a positioning sensor for establishing the position of the weighing unit relative to the trough is not required.
The weighing unit is preferably provided with a weighing sensor, such as a load cell or a strain gauge, for registering data comprising the weight or at least part of the weight of the trough. In practice a load cell appears to be most satisfactory for establishing the weight of the trough in an inexpensive and accurate manner.
According to a further inventive feature, the apparatus is provided with a control unit for displacing the weighing unit.
The above-described apparatus operates according to the following method. An animal located in the vicinity of a relevant trough is identified with the aid of the identification means.
The weighing unit is subsequently moved towards the relevant trough, whereupon feed or drink or both are supplied to the trough by means of the metering device, while the trough is being weighed during or after metering or at both times. In this manner it is possible to determine the amount of feed in the trough during or after metering.
In accordance with another method, by means of the control unit the amount of feed or drink or both in the relevant trough is determined during the supply of feed or drink or both to the relevant trough, immediately after the supply of feed or drink or both to the relevant trough or at both times, or during the time when the animal is eating, or after the animal has moved away from the relevant trough or a combination thereof. In this manner, it is possible to establish the amount of feed consumed by an animal. Moreover, it is possible to analyze the animal""s eating behavior and to draw conclusions, on the basis thereof, concerning the animal""s condition. For example, the time it takes for animal empty the relevant trough may be an indication of the animal""s health.
According to a further method, by means of the control unit the remaining amount of feed or drink or both is determined for the relevant trough before the feed or drink or both are again supplied to the relevant trough, the amount of feed or drink or both supplied to the relevant trough thus depending on the remaining amount of feed or drink or both so determined. In practice it occurs that an animal does not empty the relevant trough completely. In this situation, the remaining feed or drink or both in the relevant trough can be consumed by the next animal, so that it is possible to dose less feed or drink or both to the relevant trough. In practice this provides a considerable saving of the amount of feed or drink or both which are supplied to such trough